groovy_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Groovy Girls TV Show
This is a TV show about the Groovy Girls which is in no way related to the "Sleepover Club" books. It is fictional, and created by WatermelonSunshine. Overview It was on the air from 2004-2008 but it's still popular, due to it re-running on Nicktoons ever since 2009. Its premiere date was on October 2, 2004 on Nickelodeon, at 5:30 PM just after a Spongebob marathon and right before an All Grown Up marathon. There were 4 seasons and a total of 75 episodes. Seasons 1-2 featured the Main 6 in their first styles from 2004, while Seasons 3-4 featured them in their second styles from 2006. It was a 2D CGI (a step up from Flash-animated) animated show. The show was about a girl named Gwen and her club, "The Groovy Girls", as they dealt with the ups and downs of their life in 5th grade, inspiring girls to follow in their footsteps and deal with life's ups and downs, and was sponsored by KidsHealth, the #1 most-visited online children's health website. It was created to entertain tweens, especially girls. The girls live in the fictional, seaside city of Glitzville. The show features well-known voice talent including Candi Milo, Nika Futterman, Chiara Zanni, Jeff Bennett, Carlos Alazraqui and Grey DeLisle. It is a sequel to the previous two Groovy Girls TV shows, Groovy Girls: Fun Club and The Groovy Show. However, it is not educational and geared towards a much older audience. Characters Main characters Gwen Bridges- The leader of the crew. Her BFF is O'Ryan. Reese Harper- A gymnast who's a bit of a short-tempered worrier. Her BFF is Vanessa. Oki Nakamura- A somewhat shy total fashionista and a bit of an animal lover. Her BFF is Yvette. O'Ryan Cavanagh- The silliest but dumbest of the Groovy Girls. Her BFF is Gwen. Vanessa Gordon- A cool, calm, and athletic tomboy. Her BFF is Reese. Yvette Flores- Boy-crazy, but a budding actress. Her BFF is Oki. Recurring characters Angelique- The popular girl whose sole mission is to be better and groovier than Gwen. Ayanna- Angelique's partner in crime. The two rarely disagree. Kyle- A boy who loves skateboarding. Gwen has a secret crush on him but he likes to think of them as just friends. Sean- A sporty boy who lives down the street. He hangs out with Kyle and Brandon quite a lot, but he sees his sister Britta as evil. Brandon- Gwen's cousin who moved to Glitzville from upstate. Blake- A total bully. When he's not playing video games he's making fun of the Groovy Girls. Bindi- Oki's animal-loving friend whose mother owns a vet. Britta- Sean's sister. She is sweet and nice all the time, but he thinks she's evil deep-down. Brenna- A classmate of the Groovy Girls who owns a horse named Calypso Callie. She is usually seen accompanied by Daphne. Daphne- Brenna's shy friend who doesn't talk any louder than a mumble. Duke- The worker at the "Mod Threadz" store who hates the Groovy Girls. He mostly works there because his little sister Ailene only shops at Mod Threadz. Yvette has the biggest crush on him out of all the guys. Ailene- Duke's little sister. A slightly annoying but trendy girl who sometimes helps out Duke at Mod Threadz. Dylan- Blake's "BBFF" (bully best friend forever) who is quite dumb. He's always by Blake's side. Kylee, Kassi, and Kenna- Three girls who are Vanessa's "old friends." They love volleyball and can be found at the beach most of the time. Samuel- A smart boy in the Groovy Girls' class. Kendra- A diva in the Groovy Girls' class who talks like a Valley Girl. Danika- A kind-spirited girl in the Groovy Girls' class who loves gymnastics like Reese. Kalvin- A very strange and quite dumb boy in the Groovy Girls' class. He likes the Groovy Girls but they don't like him back...except for O'Ryan. And, of course, Yvette. Mrs. Bridges - Gwen's mother who is a stay-at-home mom. Gwen finds her embarrassing. Mr. Bridges- Gwen's father. Mrs. Gordon - Vanessa's mother who owns a bakery. Mr. Flores- Yvette's father who owns a pet shop. Grandpa- Gwen's usually-grumpy grandfather. Mrs. Cavanagh- O'Ryan's nagging mother. Abuela- Yvette's grandma who has a bit of a crush on Grandpa. She works at the pet shop. Shanelle- Vanessa's baby sister. Mr. Goodwin- The Groovy Girls' teacher who Reese calls "Mr. Bad-win." Most find him grouchy and a downright bore but he secretly has another, good side to him. Josh Harper- Reese's big brother who is a former rock musician and a bit gross. Reese calls him "Tush" much to his annoyance. Pets Kikko- Oki's pet cat. Petey, Ling, Dottie, Kipp, Pogo, Tilly, Paco-Taco, Cracker, Daisy, and Fishy- Some of Yvette's many "pets" at the pet shop. While she doesn't own the pets at the shop, she sees them as her own pets. However, she doesn't usually care for them. Peeksie- Reese's pet dog. Chi Chi- Bindi's pet dog. Schnoodle- Abuela's pet dog. Zizi- Sean and Britta's pet cat. Kinzey, Kelsey, Kami, Karly, Darci, Talli, Tomiko, Carissa, Celeste, Cicely, Leticia, Lourdes, Hadlee, Harper, Savanna, Phoebe and Pilar appear as background characters. The adult characters, Duke, Paco-Taco, Cracker, Daisy, Fishy, and a handful of other one-time characters are not available as toys. Episodes Visit List of Episodes to see the list. Cast Candi Milo as Gwen/Abuela/Kendra/Daphne Annie Mumolo as Reese/Sean Nancy Cartwright as Oki/Kyle Nika Futterman as O'Ryan/Brandon/Danika Chiara Zanni as Vanessa/Kylee Grey DeLisle as Yvette/Kenna/Mrs. Harper Annick Obonsawin as Angelique Jessica DiCicco as Ayanna/Dylan Kari Wahlgren as Ailene/Brenna/Shanelle Audrey Wasilewski as Mrs. Bridges Edie McClurg as Mrs. Cavanagh Cree Summer as Kassi Jennifer Hale as Britta Kath Soucie as Bindi/Mrs. Gordon Jeff Bennett as Blake/Mr. Flores/Mr. Goodwin Carlos Alazraqui as Duke/Grandpa/Mr. Bridges Dee Bradley Baker as Mr. Harper/various animals Cathy Cavadini as Trini E.G. Daily as Kalvin/Samuel Greg Cipes as Kieran/Josh Harper Some actors also do additional voices. Guest stars Maggie Groening as Larissa Whoopi Goldberg as Mrs. Ashley Tabitha St. Germain as Victoria Hynden Walch as Clara International Broadcast US: Nickelodeon (2004-2008); Nicktoons (2007-2015); Funhouse Network (2015-present) Latin America, Europe, South-east Asia, etc: Nickelodeon (2004-) UK: CBBC (2004-2008); Pop Girl (2014-2015); Pop (2015-present) Canada: YTV (2004-2006); Teletoon (2006-2009), but later moved to Teletoon Retro (2011-2015); Funhouse Network Canada (2015-present) Gallery GG at lunch.jpg Makeover!.jpg Kooky cookies.jpg Sing your heart out girls.jpg groovy restaurant.png Category:TV Show Category:Fictional Category:Shows